A new host in the future!
by JJ1083
Summary: Once. Honey and Mori left, a new student was transferred into Ouran. Becoming a new host! OcxKyoya *will update summary later*
1. Chapter 1

***Okay. I know I shouldn't do this but all's good… Right? It's exactly like the original OHHC but in the future where there is no Honey-senpai or Mori-Senpai. Haruhi left in my world. So It's just** **the Hitachiin twins, Tamaki and Kyoya. Tamaki and Kyoya are in 3rd year and the Hitachiin twins are in 2nd year. So only 4 HOSTS! My character who is based around me, is a first year girl. She acts a lot like a boy and is portrayed as a boy. (A lot like me apart from the portrayed as a boy bit) She is a otaku but holds in her need to go on a rant about all the fabulous anime's out there. Especially Black Butler…  
** **I DO NOT OWN!***

An encounter with the HOSTS!

meets hosts by getting dragged by the other girls in her class: 1-A shoulder length dirty blonde hair, green eyes tall, 5"6-ish

I get to school in my dark blue long sleaved top, long jeans that drag along the floor and converse boots. My short dark blonde hair almost at my shoulders, my bright green eyes shining under my long fringe. I get to my class and push my thin rimmed glasses up my nose, I open the door and go to the back of the classroom. I get strange looks from the other students and everyone just whispers. I drop my head and start to leave again before a group of girls call out to me.

"Hey. You're the new kid, right?" They giggle, "You're kind of cute actually... Come with us somewhere at lunch... We'll wait for you after class!"They call and run off to their own classes only a few who were in my class stay behind.

I go back to sit down as the teacher walks I to the room. He goes through all the usual stuff then we do some random work for a few hours then slack off.

By the time it was lunch, I'd barely learnt anything new. The girls swarm around me as they lead me to the place they'd talked about. It was a music class, I'm actually good at music. Did they know? They open the door and flower petals float out followed by a bright light and the stunning vision of four beautiful boys...

"Welcome, to the Ouran Host Club my fair ladies." The one in the middle who has blonde hair says, "Who would you like today?"

The girls around me sigh and basically float off to follow the blonde haired idiot. I look back and see a tall boy with a thin stature and glasses and a pair of devious looking twins which were playing a game with other girls. They suddenly embrace each other and my face flushes and I turn away.

"Hm, sir. Are you from this school? Ah wait yes. You must be the new student for this years 'importing scheme. Ryoka-kun, if I'm correct?" The glasses boy says.

"Y... Yes. Ryoka Vio, nice to meet you...?" I say trying to be polite.

"I am Kyoya. The vice-president of the Host Club. Tamaki-san is the President. The twins are Kaoru and Hikaoru Hitatchiin. Nice to meet you too Ryoka-kun." Kyoya-senpai says.

"Mnh."

"So, why did you come to the Host Club Ryoka-kun?" He asks.

"I got dragged here by those girls..." I say sighing.

"Ah, is that so. They must like you alot to let a commoner be around them."

"Hey! I'm not a commoner..."I mumble.

"I think you'll find you are Ryoka-kun, compared to us anyway." He states coldly. I get riled up at this and curl my hands into fists. My eyebrow twitches as I calm myself down.

"Cool down Ryoka-kun. I don't want anything broken." He says flicking through his clip board. I turn on my heal to leave but I bump into one of the twins, making the other twin fall backwards and into a wall and knocking a vase and then a few plates off a display.

I stop in my tracks and help up one of the twins that is pushed over and then I run around looking for a brush and I scoop up the shattered pieces. I try to put the fragments into thebin but Kyoya-senpai stops me.

"By the way you'll have to pay for that." He says.

"How much is it?" ask opening the bin.

"20, 000,000,000 ¥(yen)" he says writing something down.

" Uwaaa?! Don't have that sort of money!" I say putting the pieces on the table instead of in the bin. I sink into one of the comfortable chairs and wrap my hands in my short hair.

" Its okay Ryoka-kun. You can pay it off by becoming a member of the Host Club. Well more like the Host clubs little cat, or dog if you prefer." Kyoya says pushing up his glasses making them shine. I gulp.

"I don't think this is a good idea... But okay if it pays off my debt..." I say hanging my head and standing up, "What do I have to do...?" I mutter.

"Here's a list of things to buy. Go get them from the store." He says passing me a long list. There was enough food on it to keep me going for 3 days on here... But I went to buy them anyway to repay my debt.

* * *

When I'd returned, the club was pretty busy but to be honest, I'd lost my way to the room a few times... When I open the door I walk in with two bags full of food and drinks.

I place the bags down on the countertop in the small kitchen area and unpack the food and drink.

"This is pretty normal stuff for a bunch of rich kids... But I did spend a lot of money buying it all..." I mumble as I put the things away. I start to make myself a cup of tea and then look around to see the blonde looking at me. I drop the spoon into my cup and grab the milk and pour a little too much in. I add one spoon of sugar and take a few sips. I looked around again and saw the blonde was only a meter away now. I flinched and scooted away from hjme by a few inches.

"Thanks for doing the shopping. I heard you're Ryoka-kun from 1-A? I'm Tamaki Suou, I'm a third year. It's nice to meet you." He says a few sparkles appearing. I brush off the comment and go back to drinking my tea.

"Fwhhh, nice to meet you too Senpai." I say while blowing on my hot drink.


	2. Chapter 2

***OK,I'm going to carry on with this now, I will carry on with my FMA one(at some point) so don't be sad. I have no idea what I'm doing for this chapter... ;_;** ** _I don't own._** *****

 **"Become a host!?"**

I finish my tea while Tamaki-senpai goes off to another group of girls. I was the cups that have been used and go around clearing tables that had nobody on them.

I keep my head low and don't make direct eye contact with the others. It comes to the end of the 'Host day' and I go around clearing up all the tables and putting things away.

"Ryoka-kun, you can stop tidying up now. It's the end of the Host Day. We're all free to leave now..." Kyoya-senpai says standing in front of my as I finish wiping a table, "How come you're so good at cleaning?" He asks.

"I used to work in a cafe and it kind of made me a neat freak..." I say walking to the corner to get my bag that I'd put there earlier.

"Hm... Is that so?" He says walking over to me, "Random thought but, would you like to join the Host Club officially? As a Host?" He asks, "It'll easily benefit us and you at the same time. You can knock off a few 100¥ with each girl you successfully provided with a good Host Club job. If you get what I mean. No funny business is aloud."

I stutter and finally get my words out, "Me? Become a Host?! I don't know the first thing about BEING a Host, let alone what they want!" Itry to walk past Kyoya-senpai but he stops me.

"It's mandatory for you. You're still our dog and if we tell you to be a Host. You'll become a Host. Kaoru! Hikaoru! Grab him!" He says and the twins come up behind me and grab me by under the arms. I'm hoisted up and I'm basically dragged to a changing room. They pass me a boys uniform and I try to protest but they shove me in.

"You can't come out until you have the uniform on!" They say. I huff and start to getchanged, I take a sideway glance at the shows that were also shoved into the room but I discard them, opting for my converse boots instead. When I come out of the changing room I stare coldly though my glasses at them. They shiver and go wailing to Kyoya-senpai, "He looks scary! Kyoya-san~ save us!" They say clinging to him.

I sigh and shake my head and pull down on the jaket. The pale creamy colour is a nightmare and the tie was even worse. To be honest, its better than the girls uniform...

"So, this is a gift from the Host Club. You have to wear it at all times for we never know when a Host Club visitor will pounce." Say Kaoru or Hikaoru.

"R... Really?" I say twisting a lock of dark blonde hair, the shade is almost a light brown,

"Yep!" Says Hikaoru or Kaoru.

"So, all we have to do know is something with that messy hair." Kyoya-senpai says motioning to the way my hair easily wrapped around my finger.

"But I like it this long..." I mutter.

"Oh well. We need to cut is but you can have some of the front bits longer. If you wish." He says boxing and turning to leave, "Hikaoru get you Aunte in here to cut his hair."

"Okay boss!" The Hitatchiin twins say together. They call their aunt and she comes in to chop my hair off. She cuts it straight up and leaves a few long parts to frame my face and cover the glasses frame. Once shed done I shake off the extra hair and go back to the club room.

"Hm... It's a bit more feminine than I'd like but, a hair cut's a haircut." Kyoya says to me. I look over at Tamaki-senpai who was fixing his hair.

"You call me feminine? Look over at the Tamaki-baka whos fixing his hair..."I say pointing over at the said person. He becomes discouraged and goes to sulk in the corner.

" Yes. You're right..." Kyoya says pushing up but s glasses, "You can go home for today Ryoka-kun. Come back tomorrow! You have some learning to do!"

"OK OK... I'll be here tomorrow... Not like I have a choice." I grab my other clothes and stuff them in a bag, walking out I go home.

* * *

I wake up, go to school in my boys uniform and sit in the back of the class with all the girls sitting around me and giving me stuff. I get a bit agitated but I know It'll hurt their feelings so I accept the gifts and give them all kind smiles and thank yous. When class starts they. Continue to sit near me and one of them even try to sit on my desk. I politely ask her to sit in front of me and she goes. After class its the same as I walk to the Host Club room. I get to the corridor and ask them to leave until later, telling them to stop by the Host Club.

I sigh as I walk to the music room, the club members were all sitting down on mats by the door, wearing Indian style clothing.

"Sorry. I must have come to the wrong room." I say blankly as I turn to walk out of the room. Kyoya-senpai grab my arm quickly and the name around.

"Not, we have themes. Today is Indian Palace. Obviously, The Twins are the servants, Tamaki-san is the king or prince and I am a royal guard. You will have the part as one of the princes." He says as he holds up a brightly coloured outfit with baggy shorts, a short sleeve baggy top, a head wrap and a fan.

"Ooh... Like hell am I wearing that..." I say as I walk past him and go to make myself some tea.

"Yes you are. It will get you more hosting jobs. It's the life of a Host!" He says shoving the outfit into my arms and pulling me to the changing rooms. I sigh as I am forced once again, to dress against my will.

I get dressed and walk out, since I'm extremely flat cheasted, nobody would realise I was a girl anyway. As long as I cover up.

"Ah, perfect. Now we can get started." Kyoya says as the door opens and they strike a lose, girls walk in all starry eyed. They get pulled to the pillows that had replaced all the furniture and some were even given silk scarves to blend in with the theme.

Area girls from my class wonder up to me and ask if they can sit with me.

"Okay, don't see why not. My fair ladies." I say as I walk over to the corner of pillows by the windows that look out over the courtyard.


End file.
